


We Deserve Better Than This

by coeur_ananas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Recreational Drug Use, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_ananas/pseuds/coeur_ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on-going collection of ficlets (250-1000w) I'm posting on Tumblr.</p><p>The tags will be updated as I post new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Deserve Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Crack!ficlet, recreational drug use, Anya is still alive because I like her, but Lexa is Commander.

Small fires were crackling here and there around the temporary encampment. A party of fifty Grounders and twelve Skaikru were on their way to Polis. The days were getting shorter, the night colder (Clarke had noticed), and so they had decided to set camp for the night. The tents were erected, and the food was cooked. The smell of burning meat hung heavily in the humid, evening air, making Clarke’s mouth water. She’d eat later, she needed to find Lexa.

Clarke walked purposefully between the rows of tents, searching for her newly-made group of friends. Lexa wasn’t in her quarters and she hadn’t seen Octavia in a while.

“You lookin’ for the _children_?” Indra asked her with arrogance, never glancing up from her work when Clarke walked by. She was sitting on a log, sharpening her blade.

_The kids?_

“Uh, I’m looking for the Commander?”

The warrior scoffed, twisting her wrist slightly. Her sword gleamed under the moonlight.

“They think they’re hidden. You’ll find them behind the healers’ tent.”

And just like Indra had said she would, Clarke found the Commander with Anya, Gustus, Lincoln and Octavia sitting around a pathetic fire. She wriggled her nose at the sharp, strong odor she couldn’t quite place.

“Klark kom Skaikru! You have come to find me at last!” Lexa motioned for Clarke to come and sit next to her with her hands. She smiled goofily up at her, and Clarke noted the redness of her eyes.

Anya raised an eyebrow, before she rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Gustus. Their usual stoic mask slipped, and the two warriors broke into fits of giggles.

“ _Klark en Leksa_ sitting in a tree…” Anya chanted. Gustus shook in silent laughter and took a pull of the pipe he was holding.

“Guys,” Lexa drawled, annoyed. “I told you to be sleek about it! I’m the Commander! Listen to me, goddammit!”

A little confused as to what was going on, Clarke took a few steps towards the Commander and looked at the group with analytical eyes. They all seemed immensely relaxed, with dopey expressions and sleepy eyes. Octavia and Lincoln were making out sloppily; she was sitting on his lap, her arms slung around his neck. They didn’t seem to notice her arrival.

“So,” Clarke started, wiping her palms on her thighs, “what are y’all doing?”

“Testing the medicine,” Anya replied, earning a snort from Gustus.

“We’re smoking some good shit is what we’re doing,” Lexa said casually, never taking her eyes off Clarke.

“We’re high as fuck!” Octavia yelled, fists up in the air, oblivious to the shushing sounds Lincoln was making. “It’s so much better than Monty and Jasper’s moonshine, babe. Try it!”

Anya huffed and, after taking one long, last drag, gave Clarke the small wooden pipe grudgingly. “Careful not to choke.”

Accepting it, she observed how Gustus expertly breathed in the smoke and went for it. Clarke inhaled and she erupted in a coughing fit, the smoke catching in her throat, making her eyes water.

“Smooth, _Prisa_ , smooth,” Anya commented sarcastically.

**

Clarke sucked in another puff, holding the smoke into her lungs for a second and then releasing it, watching as little smoky clouds form in front of her. She was getting good at it! She felt great. She didn’t remember ever feeling this happy and carefree. Not since she was a little girl. She was so high she could laugh, and so she did.

“Giv’ me some of that,” Lexa commanded, extending her arm. Clarke passed the pipe to her, and their gaze met. She got lost into the sea green eyes of the Commander, grinning like an idiot. She wanted to kiss her, would that be okay?

“I want to kiss you.”

“And I want to kiss you, Clarke.”

They both leaned forward, their lips almost touching when Anya rose to her feet.

“Dude, no! You don’t get to kiss my cousin with me around. I’m not supposed to like you, _Skai_ girl.” She stomped her foot to emphasize her point, but she stumbled forward, losing her balance.

“Ugh, Anya, way to kill the vibe. What did I ever do to you?” Anya smirked, apparently pleased with herself, and annoying the shit out of Clarke. “Rain check on that kiss, Commander,” she grumbled, pulling her hair up. It was getting hot in here.

“Rain check?”

“It means you’ll have to wait ‘til you’re alone to bang,” Octavia said, unlatching her lips from Lincoln’s long enough to answer.

“Oh…” Lexa sighed dreamily. “Yes, later, in my tent…” She looked up at Clarke with heart in her eyes.

“ _Shof op, Leksa_ ,” Anya growled, half-mocking disgust. “Nobody wants to know what you and the sky girl do in bed.”

“You’re just jealous I’ll be getting some,” Lexa said, waggling her eyebrows.

“That’s not awkward at all,” Octavia chimed in with a laugh.

“I’m hungry…” Clarke complained, deviating from the subject of her potentially very-near-in-the-future sex life. “What kind of party is this? Where are the snacks?” She poked at the dying fire with a stick, trying to revive it.

Without any warnings, Gustus grabbed his bow and shot an arrow in the air. A dead squirrel dropped from the tree and landed at Clarke’s feet. Startled, she shrieked, instinctively grasping Lexa’s arm.

“There’s your snack,” the gruff, tattooed warrior announced. “Eat it if you want to keep up with _Heda_ later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm new to tumblr, but feel free to come say hello, coeur-ananas.tumblr.com


End file.
